1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of cache memories, particularly those which operate in a multiprocessor environment.
2. Prior Art
The present invention describes several improvements in a cache memory and related logic which is implemented in a RISC microprocessor., This RISC processor is an improved version of the commercially available Intel 860 processor. The improved cache memory and related logic is particularly applicable to a multiprocessor environment employing a shared bus.
The Intel 860 microprocessor, in addition to being commercially available, is described in numerous printed publications such as i860 Microprocessor Architecture, by Neal Margulls, published by Osborne McGraw-Hill, 1990.
The Intel 860 microprocessor and other microprocessors having cache memories, access these memories with virtual addresses from a processing unit. The virtual address is translated by a translation unit to a physical address and if a miss occurs, an external memory cycle is initiated and the physical address is used to access main memory. Typically, it is more desirable to access the cache memory with a virtual address since accessing can occur without waiting for the translation of the virtual addresses to physical addresses.
In a multiprocessor or multitask environment, several virtual addresses may be mapped to a single physical address. While this does not present an insurmountable problem in the prior art, there are disadvantages in using the prior art virtual address-based cache memories in this environment. As will be seen the present invention describes a cache memory more suitable for the multiprocessor/multitask environment.
In organizing a cache memory, certain trade-offs are made between line size, tag field size, offset field size, etc. Most often these trade-offs result in a line size substantially wider than the data bus and typically a cache line contains several instructions. For instance, in the Intel 860 microprocessor, a cache line is 32 bytes, the data bus is 8 bytes and an instruction is 4 bytes. When a miss occurs for an instruction fetch, the processing unit must wait until an entire line of instructions (8 instructions) is received by the cache memory before instructions are provided from the cache memory to the processing unit. As will be seen, the present invention provides a line buffer which reduces this waiting period.
There are numerous well-known protocols for providing cache coherency, particularly in a multiprocessor environment. Some processors which include cache memories (e.g., Intel 486) use a write-through protocol. When a write occurs to the cache memory, the write cycle "writes through" to the main memory. In this way, the main memory always has a true copy of the current data. (For this protocol, the cache memory classifies the data as either being invalid or, in the terms of this patent, "shared"). In other processors a deferred writing protocol is employed, such as the write-back protocol used in the Intel 860. Here the data in the cache memory is either classified as being invalid, exclusive or modified (dirty). Another protocol with deferred writing employed by some systems is a write-once protocol. With this protocol, data in the cache memory is classified as either invalid, exclusive, modified or shared. These protocols and variations thereof, are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,930.
As will be seen, the present invention allows a user to select one of three aforementioned protocols. A processor employing the present invention includes several terminals (pins) for interconnecting to other processors that enable cache coherency in a multiprocessor environment with a minimum of circuits external to the processors.
Maintaining the order of data written to main memory is often a problem, particularly where memory is accessed through a shared bus. Buffers are sometimes employed to store "writes" so that they may be written to main memory at convenient times. A problem with this is that some mechanism must be provided to assure that the data is written to main memory in the order it is generated. As will be seen, the present invention provides for the selection of a strong ordering mode.